The Mysterious Pink Haired Vampire
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: Sakura's a rare kind of vampire. She goes to a school where humans and vampires go. She has been a loner throughout her life, preferring to blend behind the shadows of the mortals. Also, she has a unique ability and that is to create a shield, unconsciously or consciously. So, how come she's getting attention? [ Sakura-centric ] [Polygamy; Gaara X Sasori X Sakura X Itachi X Sasuke]
1. Plot of the Story

**RULES:**

1\. Don't read if you don't like the plot.

2\. Criticism is allowed, however, harsh comments aren't allowed.

3\. Beware of my poor grammars. Correct me, in case I mispelled some words.

4\. Do not plagiarize my plot or else I will report you.

5\. Also, be aware of my super slow updates.

6\. No bashing of Haruno Sakura in this story; I don't need your insignificant perspective about her.

7\. The personality of each character might be off so I'm warning all of you before hand.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the characters in Naruto or the anime itself. However, supporting characters that might appear are mine unless I used a character from Naruto.

* * *

 **PAIRING(S):**

Sakura X Sasuke/Itachi/Sasori/Gaara | Ino X Sai | Temari X Shikamaru | Tenten X Neji | Hinata X Naruto/Menma | Rin X Kakashi/Obito | Karin X Suigetsu/Jūgo | Shizune X Kabuto | Tsunade X Dan/Jiraiya/Orochimaru | Konan X Nagato/Yahiko

* * *

 **PLOT:**

Haruno Sakura is a rare vampire. How? She can drink the blood of a human and at the same time, she can eat human food where as the rest of her kind don't eat human food. No, she's not a half-vampire. She was born a pure vampire. That's why she can blend with the humans better than her peers. Other than that, she has a unique yet powerful ability - the ability to create a shield, unconsciously or consciously.

She was also a loner, preferring to stay behind the shadows of the humans than to interact with them. Despite having a weird pink hair, she wasn't that noticeable either.

So, what's the reason why she's getting attention now?

* * *

 **NAME — AGE — YEAR — SPECIE:**

Uzumaki Nagato — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Pein Yahiko — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Ameka Konan — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Taki Kakuzu — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student - Vampire

Hoshigaki Kisame — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Kusa Zetsu — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Uchiha Shisui — 221 years old — 3rd Year College Student — Vampire

Akasuna Sasori — 220 years old — 2nd Year College Student — Vampire

Yu Hidan — 220 years old — 2nd Year College Student — Vampire

Uchiha Itachi — 220 years old — 2nd Year College Student — Vampire

Uchiha Tobi — 220 years old — 2nd Year College Student — Vampire

Uchiha Izumi — 220 years old — 2nd Year College Student — Vampire

Iwa Deidara — 219 years old — 1st Year College Student — Vampire

Sabaku no Kankurō — 218 years old — 3rd Year High School Student — Vampire

Sabaku no Temari — 218 years old — 3rd Year High School Student — Vampire

Hyūga Neji — 218 years old — 3rd Year High School Student — Vampire

Kuna Tenten — 218 years old — 3rd Year High School Student — Vampire

Rock Lee — 218 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Otoro Jūgo — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Hōzuki Suigetsu — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Uzumaki Karin — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Namikaze Menma — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Sabaku no Gaara — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Inuzuka Kiba — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Aburame Shino — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Hyūga Hinata — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Nara Shikamaru — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Akimichi Chōji — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Yamanaka Ino — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Uchiha Sasuke — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Namikaze Naruto — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Haruno Sakura — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Uchiha Sai — 217 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Vampire

Watanabe Ami — 17 years old — 2nd Year High Student — Human

Sunaka Matsuri — 17 years old — 2nd Year High School Student — Human

...

 **NAME — AGE — SPECIE**

Senju Hashirama — 645 years old — Vampire

Senju Tobirama — 644 years old — Vampire

Senju (nee Uzumaki) Mito — 645 years old — Vampire

Uchiha Madara — 645 years old — Vampire

Uchiha Izuna — 644 years old — Vampire

Sannin Jiraiya — 560 years old — Vampire

Oto Orochimaru — 560 years old — Vampire

Hatake Sakumo — 555 years old — Vampire

Katō Dan — 550 years old — Vampire

Senju Tsunade — 545 years old — Vampire

Uchiha Fugaku — 530 years old — Vampire

Namikaze Minato — 530 years old — Vampire

Haruno Kizashi — 530 years old — Vampire

Namikaze (nee Uzumaki) Kushina — 526 years old — Vampire

Uchiha Mikoto — 526 years old — Vampire

Haruno Mebuki — 523 years old —Vampire

Hatake Kakashi — 445 years old — Vampire

Uchiha Obito — 445 years old — Vampire

Nohara Rin — 445 years old — Vampire

Yakushi Kabuto — 435 years old — Vampire

Katō Shizune — 430 years old — Vampire


	2. The Red Haired Hottie

**Chapter One:** _Meeting the Red-Haired Bad Boy of the Campus._

"Sakura, sweetie, why are you always waking up before us?" her mother trudges down from the stairs, wearing her light purple nightgown with a matching light purple robe over it and also having the same color as her slippers.

Following after her is her father, wearing a red striped pajamas and black slippers. The two of them watch as their daughter make a quick work in putting the plates, forks, spoons, and glasses on the table. When they woke up, they could already smell the raw meat of an animal and the delicious smell of the human's blood. Of course, mixed with their terrific breakfast was the horrifying scent of the human's food.

Her parents often wondered how their precious daughter could eat that disgusting human food. It was vile and disgusting. But then again, their child had always been different. When she was a child, instead of playing with other children, she stayed inside the house and read her father's books. Instead of focusing in enjoying her life and making friends in her age, she told her father to train her with a sword or any kind of weapon and she made friends with poisons and fighting rogue vampires in the Forest of Death.

"Ohayō, Okā-san, Otō-san," she greeted in polite tone, gesturing for the two of them to sit down on the chairs and help themselves with the food she made.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this every single day. How many times do we have to tell you that?" her father questions her with stern expression.

"It's alright, Otō-san. I'm a big girl now and I should learn to be independent rather than being dependent to the two of you," she says, sincerely.

 _"But you never relied on us, Sakura. You're always doing everything to yourself even when you were young,"_ Mebuki thought with sorrow in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel useless whenever her daughter did something that she hasn't even taught to her yet. Her daughter has always been mature.

"Let's eat then," her father said, feeling a little useless because he couldn't do anything for his independent child.

"I have already eaten, Otō-san. I must go or else I will be late to my first class."

"Oh," a frown makes way to his lips. "You may go to your school."

"I'll see you later, Okā-san, Otō-san," she kisses their cheek before leaving her home.

* * *

Sakura never once experienced having a permanent friend. Her first friend left her just to joined in with the popular ones, that was Yamanaka Ino. In all honesty, she has expected this situation beforehand, however, it didn't mean that she was completely okay with that situation. She was kinda sad that her first friend left her just to be popular and wanting to date the most popular guy in their batch, Uchiha Sasuke.

Unfortunately for Ino, Uzumaki Karin has gotten her hands on Uchiha Sasuke first. Currently, they have been dating for three months which was a surprising revelation because the young Uchiha has never lasted long in a relationship. It always ended in one month or two months but never past that time zone. Anyway, the rosette has learned to move on and forget ever having a friend in the first place.

Entering inside the school premises, she bows down to the guard, grabbing her I.D. card and flashing it on the I.D. detector before going to her locker. The lockers for the high school students were in the hallway so it was very convenient that she didn't have to go the locker room to take her things. Putting the passcode on her lock, she grabs her items inside then shutting it close.

There were only a few students roaming around the hallway. They must be from the Basketball Club. Only they would go to school early just to train and because of their terrifying captain and terror of a manager.

Sakura decided to go to the rooftop and so she went in that place. As she ascended, she could hear shuffling or more like a noise coming from the rooftop. There were voices.

One was pleading while the other one was saying nothing.

Usually she wouldn't bother herself with one of her kinds breaking the rule, however, today she seemed to be particularly curious and meddlesome. Peeking outside the rooftop, she could see a mop of red hair with his back in her view and he was dangling a human with his pale, right hand into the air.

She grabs her extra blood pack in case of emergency and creeps toward the red head with silent footsteps. During her procedure, both the vampire and the human didn't notice her coming in their way so that's why the red headed blood-sucker accidentally let his prey fall to the ground when a blood pack appeared in his sight.

The human immediately scrambles away from the red-head's view.

"What the hell did you just do?!" the red-head whirled around to see the culprit. His eyes widen a bit at seeing a pink-haired girl with a blank expression while still holding up the blood pack in his face. His confusion evaporated quickly when he remembered what she has done.

"You!" he snarls and anyone who sees his fangs will scram but she stays in her place, looking unfaze. He continues to scowl at her. "You just made my prey escaped!"

The rosette examines him from head down to his feet. He was wearing the standard uniform of the boys which consisted of a white polo-shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Instead of wearing it neatly, his two buttons were undone, showing his milky white collarbone and a small glimpse of his abs, and matching to his hot-like appearance was his messy, fiery red hair, and black ringed eyes that pulled out his jade green eyes. The three piercings on his left ear and four piercings on his right ear made him even more handsome, like a bad boy of some sort.

"If you killed him, you'll get suspension from Tsunade-sama," was her simple reply.

The red haired hottie scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm scared of that old hag? Ha, I broke the rules before so why should I listen to a nobody like you?" he said with a cruel smirk.

"You don't have to listen to me," she replies before putting the blood pack on the ground, then turning around and leaving him behind with a bewildered expression.

He shakes his head and catches up to her, grabbing her upper right arm and turning her around so she can face him or more like his chest because he's so tall.

"You can't just leave after letting my prey escaped," he hissed out, clenching his hand on her arm, and yet she didn't utter a single painful cry. He made a frustrated sound.

"You! You — Ugh! Why aren't you saying anything or doing anything?! Why are you completely still and quiet?!" he asks in anger.

"Should I say something?" she questions him, calmly.

His anger vanishes in an instant and he studies her face even going as far as leaning his face closer to hers so he can see something in her face. However, not an ounce of emotion could be seen. He sighs before letting her go, pushing her away a bit.

"Whatever," he mumbles then turns around, leaning down and grabbing the blood pack on the ground. "Next time, don't interfere with what I'm doing or else I will wring your neck."

She nods before leaving the rooftop, not noticing the intense stare of jade green eyes watching her back.


	3. The Short, Raven Haired Hottie

**Chapter Two:** _The Ice Prince of the Campus_

Did she ever mention that she hated her Gym class? No? Well, Sakura definitely loathed that damn subject and especially their green spandex wearing teacher which went with the name of Maitō Gai and his mini-me named Rock Lee. Their bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows, and stupid sunset background and exaggerated tears made her want to tear off their heads from their bodies. She wanted to see if they could even grin and scream their favorite word "youth".

But, she had another reason why she despised this class and that was because after being exercised like there was no tomorrow, most of the vampires had depleted their energy which was a bad thing because if they got thirsty, they would attack humans. Good thing that Sakura could contain her hunger and maintain her indifferent facial expression.

Whoever made up a story that vampires couldn't get tired, he/she were entirely clueless and imaginative.

"Alright, my youthful children! Today we will be having a youthful sparring session! This magnificent training will enhanced your skills in combat!" Gai explained while doing dramatic flares and gestures.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" his loyal follower exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"I deeply admired of how you always followed me, Lee! I am so deeply touch over your endless loyalty! Fear not, I will make sure that this unreplaceable trust will not be demolished!"

"Gai-sense!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The whole class groaned in irritation at the two. Gai grins before standing up. "Let's start with this sparring session. I will call upon the names of the chosen ones to fight in this arena we called the gym floor! Let us begin with these youthful students..." he grabs two pieces of paper in a bowl that magically appears out of nowhere which put everyone in a dumbstruck mode.

"Aha! I call upon these lovely warriors to come forth and battle for the behalf of their pride and strength, Yamanaka Ino and... Haruno Sakura!"

Almost everyone clapped for the famous Yamanaka Ino since she has been in the ranks of one of the most powerful girls and because she had a mind controlling ability. This would be just a piece of cake to her considering that Sakura never participated in fighting in combat ranks.

To be honest, not even once they have seen the pink haired girl fought in the arena so her rank could go higher. She was still a genin rank where as Ino already reached her chūnin rank. Heck, even the lazy Nara Shikamaru was in the chūnin rank and he was the first one to achieved that!

Anyway, their ranking is not based on their school year or age. Some of the seniors were still a genin. It was based on how they fought with their opponents, their skills and adaptation in every situation, their speed and agility to invade an attack, their intelligence and quick strategy in pummeling their opponents on the ground, and how much they needed to improve on their skills.

"Ne, ne, do you think that Sakura chick can defeat Ino?" Naruto questions his best friend/rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin scoffs from beside the raven haired hottie. "Ino would definitely win against her. I mean, look at her! She looks so scrawny and weak! I bet she would get knock out when Ino punched her in the face!"

To be truthful, Sakura wasn't scrawny but she looked kind of weak and it enhanced when she had such a no-name background. She was wearing an oversized sweater, a black leggings, and brown knee-high, flat boots. Technically, she looks bored and unfazed with everyone's scrutinity of her.

The rosette didn't know what exactly to do especially when facing her first friend. However, she remained emotionless and kept up her nonchalant facade. She would finish this nonsense sparring and go to a corner afterwards.

"Begin!"

The moment Gai-sensei yelled for them to start, Ino wasted no time in attacking her first. Sakura puts her hands inside the pockets of her sweater. She knew that she was being underestimated by Ino and she would use that to her advantage.

"What is she doing?!"

"Why is she standing there?"

Once Ino was near enough, the rosette thrusted her right leg upwards, shocking the blonde and everyone else when she easily propelled Ino off her track, sending her skidding all the way to the other side.

Ino gains her momentum and catches herself before she falls onto the floor. A moment of shockness appears in her ocean-blue eyes, disbelief washing over them like a tidal wave.

Naruto's jaw drops. "Whoa! She could do that?!"

From beside him, the Hyūga heiress couldn't even form words after seeing such fighting ability from the pink-haired girl. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she has thought of her to be kind of weak because she was still in genin rank. Although she herself made it through hardships and constant training with her younger sister and older cousin, she still achieved her well-deserved chūnin rank. So, seeing Ino gets easily blew off from her track made her rethink twice about the rosette's capability.

"T-That's outrageous!" Karin screeches. "Ino is supposed to win easily!"

Sasuke's disinterest face from earlier melted into curiosity and interest. He never interacted with her and he was kind of grateful that she didn't turn out to be a fangirl like his current girlfriend and the rest of the female population in the campus. Seeing how confident she blocked off Ino's attack, made him quite interested in her abilities. Has she been hiding her true talent all these years? If so, why wouldn't she show it to everyone?

Ino shook her head and headed towards Sakura again, a wary expression on her face. "I didn't expect that from you, Sakura."

"We are not friends," her opponent stated in a blunt tone. "You don't have my permission to call me by my first name."

Something inside of the blonde's chest made her quite hurt at the straightforward reply. Though she should have expected it considering she left her for fame.

"I won't underestimate you ever again," Ino crouches low and waits for the rosette to start her attack, however, she doesn't make a single movement.

Noticing that she won't move until she moves, Ino meets her head on again, making sure to be more aware of her possible attacks and at the same time concentrating her energy to build up a connection to Sakura in order for her to take her mind and finish off the spar. If she could just get close enough to her, she would make the connection.

Sakura dodges Ino's attacks with gracefulness and swiftness in her movements.

Her actions made Sasuke think of her as a swan, graceful and quite beautiful while dancing. He blinks and slowly shakes his head to get rid off those thoughts. He has a girlfriend already! Why was he thinking of another girl? Well, technically, Karin isn't his official girlfriend, more like she's his fake girlfriend. How?

Because his mother was fed up in him for not having a single girlfriend and she threatened him that if he didn't have a girlfriend, she would set him up with a girl unknown to him. Of course, he didn't like it and set up a contract to the cousin of his best friend/rival. The red head was too ecstatic to care that she was only his fake girlfriend. Figures she would only care in dating the hottest guy in their batch.

Sakura twirls around in mid-air avoiding Ino's hand from getting close to her skin. She uses that momentum to kick Ino in the face while still hanging onto the air. The blonde coughed loudly and got sent into the floor a few meters away, then she clutched her face. She sent a glare towards Sakura's direction, cursing her for kicking her pretty and flawless face.

 _"Damn you, Sakura!"_

She stood up from her position and used her inhuman speed to appear in front of Sakura while throwing a punch to the direction of her face. The rosette bends down and flips backward, hitting Ino's chest and delivering her all the way to the wall.

"Ack!"

Everyone gasped. Haruno Sakura completely wiped off Yamanaka Ino!

Sasuke had a disbelief expression on his handsome face. His opinion of her ability skyrocketing all the way to the roof. He decided there and then that Haruno Sakura was interesting and a force to be reckoned with.

She wasn't a nobody but a deadly venus trap, waiting to catch her prey and put them in their right place.

 _"What an interesting girl."_


	4. The Long, Raven Haired Senior Hottie

**Chapter Three:** _The Long, Raven Haired Prince Charming of the Campus_

Ino was furious.

She was being humiliated in front of her friends and possible admirers by her ex-friend, of all people! She was a genin while she was a chūnin! How come she could easily throw her all the way to the wall without so much of a sweat?!

She worked hard in order to get this rank and yet she was being bested by a low ranking student. She won't accept it.

Then, an idea pops in her head. She pretends to feel dizzy and she starts coughing, getting attention of everyone inside the gym. Maitō Gai walks toward her, a concern expression appearing on his face. "Ino, what's wrong?" he crouches down in her level.

Karin appeared on her side as well, looking at her worriedly. If Ino wasn't such a good actress, she might not be able to conceal her ever growing hatred and jealousy towards the red head girl who was the girlfriend of her beloved Sasuke-kun. And speaking of the raven haired Uchiha, he casually walks toward his girlfriend and wraps his arm around her waist.

Ino's jealousy spikes up when Karin leans closer to him and he doesn't push her away. Of course, why would he? That was his girlfriend!

"I-Ino-san?" Hinata speaks up, stuttering slightly.

She starts coughing again, pretending to feel dizzy and sick.

"G-Gai-sensei, I don't feel really good," she mutters. "I-I h-have been f-feeling sick... be-before even t-the sparring s-started... Ugh!" she clutched her head, feigning a headache and then, she fainted, causing alarms to the students around.

"OMG, Ino!"

"Someone get her to the infirmary!"

"Why didn't she say so in the first place?!"

"K-Karin-s-san, y-you know I-Ino-san... s-she w-won't admit being sick b-because she doesn't w-want to w-worry us. S-She h-has always b-been l-like that," Hinata says while stammering.

"Right, I forgot she was such a pig-headed girl," she sighs.

"I'll carry her," Naruto offered.

"Y-You should do it, N-Naruto-kun," came from Hinata's soft reply.

Ino could feel Naruto's strong arms lifting her up from the floor. She fought the urge to blush heavily. Despite being a complete idiot, Naruto was no doubt very handsome and hot, not actually on par with her beloved Sasuke-kun but close enough to be one of the most popular guys in the campus. Hinata was so lucky that she had Naruto.

"If Ino-san was sick from the beginning, I guess that Sakura chick was lucky. Hmph, and here I thought she was stronger than Ino-san."

"She took advantage of Ino-san's sickness. She's so cruel."

"Yeah. I can't believe she will stoop so low in order to win against her."

"I know, right?"

Sasuke eyed Ino's limp form in Naruto's arm critically then to the pink haired girl who was walking away without so much of a glance from behind her and she didn't seem affected with her classmates talking behind her back. Her face was carefully constructed into an expressionless one and for a moment, he could see himself from her. Must be because of her indifferent face.

Ino was sick and yet she still continued to fight the rosette. Sasuke would have noticed something unusual to her movements, however, she seemed completely fine before the whole fainting event has happened. W-Was Ino pretending to be sick?

Vampires are known to not get sick so easily but it doesn't mean they won't get sick at all.

Also during the match, Ino seems to know the rosette...

Sasuke shook that thought away. Of course, why wouldn't Ino know her? She was her classmate.

* * *

Sakura let her hair fall in the middle of her back. She grabs her brush from inside her bag and begins brushing her pink hair. You won't notice the shiny look in her hair at first glance but if you stare closely enough, her hair appears to be glowing and silky-looking. Her tangled hair straightens up in a matter of seconds and she doesn't take too long in brushing her hair unlike other girls.

That's also the reason why Karin keeps on glaring at her aside from fighting her friend, Ino.

Karin's hair was cut unevenly and it was messy and swept at the side. Despite that, she appeared to be lovely and alluring, so how come she feels jealous of a nobody's hair?

Sakura puts her hair in a tight pony tail. A few strands of her frame her face and for the first time, Karin feels insecure while examining her. Her bare face was free from blemishes and acnes. It looked almost exactly like her beloved Sasuke-kun's face!

* * *

Itachi hides himself inside the library.

This is the only place where he can find peace and quiet. He was always running away from his fangirls, be it teenagers, middle aged women, or old women. Heck, even the mortals couldn't resist his good looks. The female species seemed to be infatuated with him. Sometimes, he cursed his perfect looks. The girls only wanted him because he is the heir to the Uchiha Clan and that he has a great body, many talents and skills, powerful, strong, and of course, handsome.

His thoughts are interrupted when a voice called out to him in concern. He looks up at the librarian who looks nice but she's actually a terrifying woman especially when the students are being noisy inside the library. She acted like an older sister to everyone including him, her name was Inuzuka Hana. One of his brother's friends' older sister. She's a college student and she's working as a part time student in Konoha University.

"Are you alright, Itachi-san?"

He smiles slightly. "I'm fine, Hana-san. Please do not worry yourself."

"You seemed to be distracted. I was merely curious. Did your fangirls attack you again?"

He doesn't reply and she doesn't need to wait for a reply because the answer is obvious. Of course his fangirls would do anything just to get a piece of him.

"You know, which I knew that you have known this since you were a child, almost all the females had a crush on you. Even the female teachers, correct?" she hides a grin when she sees his form shivering in disgust.

"But I'm willing to wager this girl I have in mind that she won't fall for you," a mysterious smile appears on her face.

"Many girls have already said that... and yet, they still turned out to be fangirls."

Itachi frowns. What was Hana hinting on about?

"Trust me on this one. She won't fall for you and I swear it upon my career as a veterinarian," she said.

He narrows his eyes a bit which isn't that noticeable to human's naked eyes. Is Hana... recommending a girl to him? Him, of all people?

Hana chuckles and pats his back, making him stiffen. He wasn't used to physical contact, after all.

"It's not what you think. I was just telling you about her. She's an interesting one, reminds me of you. Quiet, polite, and a total genius."

He raises an eyebrow. Who might this girl be?

"However, that girl was more anti-social than you. She didn't have any friends."

Itachi's mind flashes to the grinning faces of his friends, namely the Akatsuki. He has been friends with them since childhood and they went through hardships together. They know each other so well. He can never imagine someone having no friends.

"She was always by herself whenever she came here. In fact, she barely interacted with me. It was kinda awkward trying to talk to her."

Finally, curiosity peaked him.

"What's her name?" he asks, quietly.

She smiled and opened her mouth, about to tell the name of the girl, when the bell rings indicating that lunch time is over. Hana looks at her watch and gasps, she quickly gathers her things, not minding that she's toppling other things in her desk.

"I gotta go, Itachi-san! I needed to go to my class!"

Before he could say anything, she left.

 _"I never caught the girl's name."_


	5. The Red Haired Senior Hottie

**Chapter Four:** _The Messy, Red Head Model/Puppeteer of the Campus_

"I'm home," Sakura's bland tone echoed and bounced off the walls in their house.

Her mother comes out from the kitchen, wearing the apron that Sakura gave to her as a birthday gift. Both of her hands are covered with hand gloves and there was a smudge of flour and butter in her right cheek. The older woman smiles softly at her daughter though it turns into confusion.

"Sakura, why are you home so early?"

"The teachers were having a meeting," she replies, walking over to her mother after taking off her boots and placing them on the shelf and kisses her clean cheek. "Where is Otō-san?"

"He's out with his friends."

The rosette nods in understanding. "What are you making, Okā-san?"

"I was trying to bake a cookies for the human children in the orphanage."

Despite not liking the food of the humans, Mebuki loves to bake for the children because she's so fond of them. Sakura as well despite not showing it from the outside. The rosette looks out at the window and frowns at the light of the sun. Contrary to popular belief that vampires melt in the sun, they don't melt at all, they just appear to be sparkling. You know, like the vampires in the Twilight series?

"Let me help you, Okā-san."

"Oh, thank you so much, sweetie."

Both of them enter inside the kitchen, Sakura takes note of the mess that her mother has made and makes a mental note to clean the counter thoroughly after baking. Mebuki and Kizashi didn't know where Sakura got her obsession in cleaning everything. In their house, you wouldn't find a single speck of dust because the rosette made sure that a dirt wasn't lingering anywhere in the corners of their house.

"Okā-san, have you put the egg already?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

The younger Haruno took two eggs, crack it at the side of the bowl, and poured the content inside the bowl. She started mixing it with a whisk.

"I'll start cleaning the mess I made. I know for sure you're itching to do it."

Her daughter makes no response though her right eye twitches.

* * *

"Let's go to the mall!" Karin said with enthusiasm.

Sasuke sighs in a tired manner. "Aren't you tired of going to that place everyday?"

The red head shakes her head. "Ugh, no way, why would I get tired? Mall is my life! Plus, I needed brand new clothes everyday, Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't understand that because I'm a woman."

The raven haired guy grunted in annoyance and looked at Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. She seemed to be getting tired as well and yet she didn't buy any things for herself. He guessed that the Hyūga heiress wasn't that fond of wasting money on useless things. Karin was just making an excuse in order to have him the whole day.

Ino couldn't come with them because she was _sick,_ after all.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, why don't we go to that store?!" the red head pulled him with her towards a clothing store which screamed expensiveness and popular brands.

He sighs in irritation when he sees people recognizing and pointing at him. Oh, how much he hated going to public places.

Once they enter inside the store, the female employees blush at seeing him before going towards him, fluttering their eyes at him.

"May we help you?" one of them purrs, making him cringed.

Ugh, why were they flirting with him?

Just then, Karin pulls him with her, flashing the female employees a haughty smirk. She flips her red hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms over chest, pushing up her ample breast and showing her curvaceous body to the jealous women.

Obviously, Karin would show her model-like body to them.

"Excuse me, why are you all flirting with my boyfriend?" she wraps her hands on his arm and leaning her head on his rock hard chest. "Have a shame on yourselves for attempting to flirt —"

"Karin, that's enough."

Karin stares at Sasuke for a second before heeding his words. She shoots a glare at the girls before pulling him to an aisle. Sasuke sighs once more. He looks around, noticing that his blonde best friend and girlfriend were nowhere to be found.

Did they leave him alone?!

* * *

"Sasori-no-danna! Where are you going, yeah?" his blonde haired best friend/art rival asks while watching the red head moving around their shared dormitory. The red haired senior was putting his old clothes inside a small plastic.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm going to donate this to the orphanage."

"Oh, you mean the Angel Orphanage, un?!"

"Yeah. Obā-sama said to donate my old clothes instead of letting it rot inside my closet."

"Hm..." the blonde inspected each of the clothes. "But, these looked so brand new."

"Obā-sama likes keeping it pure and clean."

"Mah, your grandma sure is dedicated in her work, yeah."

"Put those things back inside the plastic and help me bring it to the orphanage."

"What, un?! But I had a clay art contest later in Suna!"

"Tsk. We won't be taking long. We'll give the clothes and go to your stupid contest in time."

"My art is not stupid, yeah! Your Eternal Art is a piece of crap, un!"

"What did you say, brat?!"

"I said that —"

"Don't even finish that!"

" — your Eternal Art is a piece of crap!"

"Why you!"

"Ack!"

* * *

"Okā-san, are you ready?"

After the two Harunos gave the delicious cookies to the orphans, they walked outside the gates and Sakura entered inside the driver's seat. Meanwhile, her mother was rummaging through her bag, looking for something.

"Okā-san, is there something wrong?"

"My phone... I can't find it anywhere!" her mother cried while furiously taking off her things and putting them on top of the car.

"Perhaps you left it inside, I will go and look for it, Okā-san."

"No need. I will be the one looking for it. Just stay here and keep an eye on my things, alright?" her mother left before she could even respond.

The rosette shakes her head and hops out of the vehicle. She grabs her mother's items from the roof of the car and putting them inside. As she was busy with it, a sports car appeared beside her mother's car, looking expensive and eye-catching.

Some bystanders glance up from their phone to eye the car, others halt in their steps to see who was the owner of the said car, while the rest continue on in their walking as if it was a common occurrence.

"Sasori-no-danna, hurry up, okay?!"

"Tsk. Don't be impatient."

"You're a hypocrite, un."

"I'm only impatient to those who purposely did it to spite me."

"I wasn't provoking you, yeah!"

"I didn't say any name and yet you reacted."

"That's because I knew that you were talking about me, un!"

"Keep saying your excuses, it won't change the fact that you admitted it."

"Ugh!"

Sakura's emerald green eyes watch the argument unfold before her eyes, their argument made her remember the times when Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto argued almost everyday. Well, not almost, but every single day.

She often wondered how could they keep thinking of insulting one another with different names.

* * *

 **Empress of Demons:**

 _Hello, my sweet and precious readers~_

 _This is actually the first time that I have posted a note. Anyway, due to some people getting confused of the pairs. Let me put it simply, this fanfiction or story will be a polygamy. Therefore, Sakura will ended up being with Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sasori. Do you all understand, sweeties? However, our darling Sakura won't be the only one who will have four guys with her. The other female characters will be given as well._

 _Check the "Plot of the Story", sweeties. That will be the answer to your question._

 _Also, in regards to random scenarios like for example, this chapter, where in you've read Sasori and Deidara moments. There will be many of that coming along the way. My reason? Because I wanted to have their own moments._

 _If you have further questions, please message me, sweeties._

 _Thank you~_


	6. Group: Video Presentation

**Chapter Five:** _Video Presentation About the Middle Ages_

"Class, listen. I will be grouping each of you and your task is to create a video presentation about the medieval era. Now, I don't care how you do it, make a story or whatever, as long as I will see the mechanics, culture, tradition of those people before."

Since the campus is mixed with mortal students, the vampires needed to learn their history as well. Even if some of the vampires didn't like interacting with the humans.

"Now, let us start with..."

Sakura wasn't looking at the teacher but her ears were alert and ready to hear the names of her possible groupmates. She was hoping that she would have the humans because they would be too scared to do anything or possibly boss her around. She knew of other mortals who used the phrase, "I have a vampire friend", oftened to scare others.

"... Now, for the last group..."

She tore her eyes away from her notebook and looked up at their teacher.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Many females groan in annoyance and disappointment, save from the squealing of others especially the red head.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"What?! With the bastard again?!" the blonde whined.

"Shut up, dobe. It's not like I wanted to be with you either."

"Why you, bastard!"

"Naruto, shut up!" their teacher screamed at him.

The girls groan again when they realize that two of the hottest guys in their batch are together and that the remaining girls will be so lucky. How unfair!

Their History teacher sighs before looking down on his paper once more. "Next to be in Sasuke's group is Rock Lee!"

"Yes!" the bowl cut haired guy pumped his fist in the air.

Naruto laughs and gives a thumbs up at the green spandex wearing boy.

Sasuke groans, feeling a headache coming.

"Now then, let's continue. For the girls, Uzumaki Karin will be in Sasuke's group."

"Obviously~" the arrogant smirk appears on her face and she flips her hair at the envious girls. "I'm his girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be with him?"

"Then, the last four girls are Hyūga Hinata —"

Naruto smiles widely after hearing his girlfriend's name. The dark bluish haired heiress blushed.

" — Yamanaka Ino —"

The once illed blonde girl turned happy at the prospect of being with her beloved Sasuke-kun. She couldn't wait to show all of her smartness and ability to complete the task that will be assigned to her.

" — Watanabe Ami — "

The mortal who got lucky in being with her precious Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun, squealed like a dolphin. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"— last but definitely the least, Haruno Sakura."

When the rosette's name was mentioned, all heads swirled towards her direction. She stared back, blinking lazily at them in return. She isn't all that surprise at ending up with them. After all, her name wasn't mentioned in one of the groups and their teacher said they were the last group, after all.

"Now, go to your own group and discuss your video presentation. You all still have 40 minutes to discuss it."

The pink haired girl grabs her chair, carefully lifting it off from the floor and, and moves toward the circle that her groupmates are forming. She places her chair between her ex-friend (Ino) and Rock Lee. She crosses her right leg over the other and stares at her group, waiting for someone to speak up.

Awkward.

Thankfully, Hinata broke the silence by asking what they are going to do.

"Since, it's the medieval era. Sasuke-kun and I will be the main characters while the rest of you are the supporting characters or something," Karin said while clinging to the arm of her annoyed, fake boyfriend.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Naruto whines. "Why should that bastard be the leading actor?"

"Hn."

Ami speaks up. "Why don't the two of you be the princes?"

"No way," Ino hisses. "There's going to be only one prince!"

"G-Guys, p-please d-don't argue."

Sadly, no one seems to hear the stuttering vampire.

"How youthful!"

Sakura sighs, wondering if she should quit in this group and find another one. They are all acting like children. With this argument, no one will ever get finish. She clears her throat, purposely catching the attention of the her groupmates.

"Instead of arguing, how about this idea of mine?" she suggests though her face shows that she doesn't really care whether they agree or not.

The Uchiha observed her for a moment before motioning to her to say her idea. He was also curious and it might be a good one, considering that she was the only one reasonable among his groupmates.

"Uchiha-san will be the king of the empire to which he needed a queen to stay by his side and rule with him. Hyūga-san will be his wife —" she was cut off by Karin and Naruto.

"What?! No way! Hinata/Sasuke-kun is mine!" they yelled.

She stared blankly at them. "I am not finish speaking yet, Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san."

"You were telling us that my girlfriend will be with that bastard!" Naruto growls.

"Only at the beginning," she replied.

The blonde's irritation disappears instantly and confusion takes over. He crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said before, I haven't finished talking."

Hinata sighs. "Naruto-kun, please don't interrupt her."

"Tsk. Dobe."

The blonde glared at his best friend/rival.

"Continue, Sakura-san," Rock Lee cheerfully said.

"Yes, before I was rudely interrupted, Hyūga-san will be Uchiha-san's wife through an arranged marriage by their parents, the former kings and queens. Now, Namikaze-san will enter the scene, he will be the king who is the rival of Uchiha-san's kingdom. He had a younger sister which is Yamanaka-san, since both of you are blondes and you both have blue eyes. Namikaze-san will fell in love with Hyūga-san and she will returned it. Then, Uzumaki-san will play the role of a peasant to which Uchiha-san will fall in love with her. Lastly, for Watanabe-san, she will be the evil mistress who tries to break them all apart."

Her groupmates stared blankly at her, still in a state of disbelief at hearing the usually reserved vampire talked so much. However, they do admit that her idea is a good one. Much better than what they originally plan.

Although everyone seems to be satisfied with the idea, a certain dark haired Uchiha isn't that enthusiastic. After all, he will still be with Karin and he _doesn't_ like that idea very much. How come they are always together?! Can he be with someone else for once?

Psh, as if he can do it. As long as the contract is still intact, he can't get away from her.

Wait, why haven't she included Lee and herself in the story?

"I admit, that was a brilliant idea, however, what will you and Lee do?" he asks, curiously.

"Lee-san and I will be in charge with bringing the cameras and editing the music and all. We will make sure that all angles are covered before editing them," she explained.

He stared blankly at her. Not knowing exactly what to say.

What should he say?

Then, he decided to settle on a single word. "Okay."

"Hm," she hums, not really caring.

Ino let out a sigh and eyed Sakura from beside her. She admitted begrudgingly that her former friend's idea was a great one, considering that all of them will be participating in major roles, however, she couldn't help but feel bitter and disappointed that she hasn't thought of a quick, made-up story in time. She feels so inferior to her former friend despite having a higher social status. She's the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan.

 _"I feel so inferior whenever I'm near her. Maybe that's also the reason why I left her in order to be popular."_

* * *

"Sasuke, dear, you didn't mention having friends over. I would have told the maids to prepare some snacks," his mother frowns a bit.

"Some of them are just my groupmates," he says, gruffly.

"Hello, Mikoto-san!" Karin greeted her.

The matriarch of the Uchiha Clan glances at each of the people behind her youngest son. She was familiar with Naruto since he has been Sasuke's childhood friend and of course, his girlfriend, the Hyūga heiress. Truthfully, she and her husband never had a dispute with the Hyūgas. Only the elders of their clan cared for power and their pride. Same goes for the Hyūga Clan.

Of course, Karin was familiar to her as well, being the cousin of Naruto and the current girlfriend of her son. In all honesty, she doesn't like the red haired girl but she doesn't dislike her either. She doesn't like her because she acts like an immature child, and Mikoto doesn't want a daughter-in-law to be so childish and spoiled. Plus, she always wore indecent clothings, showing off her skin to the world. Even her husband didn't like it whenever she visited the Uchiha mansion.

When she sees another blonde, she cracks a smile a bit to the Yamanaka heiress. She has known that Ino was infatuated with her son and the blonde haired girl has been doing her best to get his attention, however, his son didn't show any ounce of care in his face. Also, she was kind of skeptical when her son introduced Karin to be his girlfriend when he always complained that she was a pain in his neck and what-not. Oh the irony.

She didn't recognize the bowl-cut hair guy, the purple haired girl, and especially the pink haired girl! What kind of vampire or human being who had pink hair? It was so unnatural.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. May I ask for your names?"

"Hello, Uchiha-san! My name's Rock Lee!" the guy replied.

The woman smiled at his energetic greeting.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san! I'm Watanabe Ami!"

She smiled to her as well, then she put her attention to the rosette.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama. I'm Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you," she politely said then, bowed.

Mikoto is surprised at the sheer politeness of the girl and she reminded her of her own eldest son, Itachi. She seems to be the type to be polite, quiet, and moody. She is intrigued.

"There's no need for formality, you all may call me, Mikoto."

Ami and Lee nodded enthusiastically while Sakura gave a firm nod.

"Man, she always seemed to be stiff," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, after watching the interaction between the mother of his best friend and his pink haired classmate.

"Hn."

As they enter through the mansion, maids and butlers line up to greet them. After that, Mikoto leads them to the living room where in they could see a large, L-shaped couch with black and white checkered patterns. Sakura glances around, noting that everything has the color of black and some white with few lime green colored mix.

"Sit down, everyone. I will just go to the kitchen to prepare some snacks."

"You said that you will have the maids prepare them, Okā-san?"

"I wanted to make my special cookies, Sasuke, so your classmates could feel at home."

"Hn."

Before this event, Sasuke proposed an idea that they should go to his house and do their video presentation in the main backyard. Also the fact that they had a lot of cameras and they could use his servants to help them with their task.

"Okā-san, will be taking her time in the kitchen. Let me just show you my cameras," Sasuke stood up from the couch, shaking off Karin's hands in his arm. He holds out his hand to her, shocking everyone except her.

She stares at his hand then at his face, contemplating whether to take it or not.


	7. On The Way to the Airport

**Chapter Six:** _Coincidence, Meetings, and Negative Feelings_

In the end, the rosette agreed in coming with the youngest Uchiha but not without the red-head girlfriend following after them, claiming that she needed to make sure that the _'pink haired nobody wouldn't steal my precious Sasuke-kun'_ and the said person is embarrassed and at the same time, annoyed by her proclamation. Fortunately, Sakura is blessed with a kind personality and she didn't acknowledge what Karin has said.

If Naruto wasn't a gentleman, he would have slapped his cousin in the head for her offending words. It was totally embarrassing to be her cousin.

After going to his room and retrieving his cameras, Sakura headed out first from his room, not wanting to listen anymore to Karin's blabbering. She was talking about her successful career, her achievements, her talents, and what-not that the rosette couldn't care less about. Sasuke is tempted to grab his duct tape and shut his fake girlfriend's mouth. She' so damn annoying.

The Uchiha matriarch walks out from the kitchen, carrying two trays. One with their snacks and the other is for their drinks. Sakura was the first one to notice her and quickly placed down the cameras in the nearest table, then proceeded to walk over to the beautiful woman. She carried the tray with drinks.

Mikoto smiles, appreciatively. "Arigatō, Sakura-chan~"

She could feel her right eye twitched but she didn't dwell on the matter. "You're welcome, Uchiha-sama."

The black haired woman places the tray down on to the table and puts a hand on her hip. "Didn't I tell you to call me, Mikoto? Uchiha-sama is too formal."

"Ah, my apologies, Mikoto-san."

"Mou~ you acted so much like my other son. You both are too stiff and overly polite," she pouted.

"Waaaah! This is so delicious, Mikoto-san!" their attention was directed towards Lee's happy face. He was holding a half-bitten cookie in his left hand while the other one was his trademark thumbs up. "This is so unique! It makes me feel youthful! I must share this wonderful creation to Gai-sensei!"

"Aww~ thank you, Lee~" the older woman cooed.

Sasuke sighs. "After we're done eating, we should start filming. We shouldn't waste any more time."

"Sasuke-kun's correct!" Ino said. "That way we would finish this project earlier and pass it to our teacher and get additional points!"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yooooosh!" Naruto pumps his fist in mid-air. "Let's finished all of these!"

"Let's have a race, Naruto-san!" Lee declared.

"Naruto-kun would easily beat you," Ami smirked from beside him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin pulls his arm. "Join them and show them who's boss!"

"No."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun~" she whines, making him cringed. "For me, please?" she attempted to give him, her best puppy eyes but she only succeeded in giving him a disgruntled face of a monkey.

He sighs before allowing himself to join the idiotic contest between the blonde and bowl-cut hair. _"What did I get myself into?"_

* * *

A few weeks passed by and their group managed to complete 1/4 of the plot that came from Sakura's idea. Despite the endless fightings, arguments, and distractions, they cooperated with one another with a little bit of coercing. They filmed their story in a different places to which Naruto or Sasuke paid off their food and other necessities.

It was kind of normal in meeting up in Sasuke's house (mansion) and Mikoto always greeted them cheerfully. This time, Sakura was the first one to come and to be greeted by Sasuke with just a nod. The black haired woman ushered the rosette inside the mansion while Sasuke contemplated whether to follow them or not, but then, he settled in following after them. After all, who would want to stay outside?

"You're here quite early, Sakura-chan," Sasuke's mother informs with a smile.

She blinks, then tilts her head. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you don't know? Sasuke, why didn't you tell anything to her?" she scolded her youngest son.

"I did tell everyone in the group that our meeting for today will be delayed a little," he sighed.

If Sakura was embarrassed, she did not show it to her face.

"Actually, we are supposed to meet my husband and their father in the airport. Sasuke was waiting for Itachi, my eldest son, to come," Mikoto informed gently.

She quickly bows formally. "Oh, my apologies, Mikoto-san and I apologize for my incovenient entree, Sasuke-san. I wasn't able to respond to your message because my father borrowed my phone that night."

The woman hastily shook her head. "No, no, no, you don't need to apologize, Sakura-chan! Everything is not your fault."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Hai. It wasn't your fault."

"But since you're here, why don't you come with us?!" she asks in glee, making the two teens to look at her blankly and weirdly. Why would Sakura go with them?

"Okā-san?" Sasuke stares at his mother, confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I get you, Mikoto-san," she bluntly stated.

The woman pouted. "Oh, come on, I think you should meet my eldest son and Fugaku, my husband. We could pick up your other group mates along the way."

The rosette was about to reason out with her but someone rang the doorbell. Mikoto squealed. "Go and open the door, Sasuke. Your brother must be here!"

True to her words, as soon as Sasuke opened the front door, he was greeted with the sight of his older brother but he wasn't all that pleased when he saw the red-haired girl beside him, waving at him while giving him a big grin.

"Hello, otōto," Itachi greets softly.

"Welcome back, Itachi-nī," he greeted back.

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't you going to greet me?" Karin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both brother slightly cringe at her whiny voice but remain apathetic. Itachi coughs slightly, excusing himself and entering inside the mansion. Their mother immediately gave him a huge hug and he returned it, giving her a small smile. As soon as she let go, she smiled widely at him.

"Welcome back, Itachi. How are you and your friends in the dorm?" she questions.

"I'm fine, Okā-san and they are still the same," he responded.

"Ah, still the playful and naughty kids, correct?"

He nodded.

"Oh, I wanted you to meet Sakura-chan! She's your little brother's group mate and classmate!" she pulled him towards Sakura who stared at the eldest Uchiha straight into his eyes.

Itachi was dreading that this Sakura girl was another fan of his brother and would probably turn into his fan as well. He was waiting for the loud and annoying squeal. He was waiting for her to introduce herself, flirt with him, attempt to chat with him, and what-not. Hey, you couldn't blame him for assuming those thoughts. It was always the same scenario to him.

"Ohayō, Itachi-senpai," she bows.

"..." he blinks in confusion, feeling lost.

Mikoto smiles secretively.

"Ah, she's so polite, right, Itachi? Go on and greet her as well."

"Ohayō," he bows albeit feeling strange with the current situation.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura! She's your kōhai, Itachi, so take good care of her, alright?"

"Hai, okā-san," he nodded still staring at her.

"Ohayō, Mikoto —" Karin's cheerful greeting died when she saw a pink hair. She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing so early here, Haruno?"

The black haired woman interrupted first before Sakura could speak. "That's not polite, Karin-chan. You should have greeted first. Where are your manners, young lady?" she asks in a stern tone, her black eyes narrowing at the shocked red headed teen.

Sasuke and Itachi were more or less used to their mother's admonishing tone whenever she saw someone being disrespectful. Be it, a guest or a close relative or friend, she would definitely give them a stern look. Basically, it was Karin's fault for being disrespectful from the start.

"B-But Mikoto-san... I w-was just —" she was cut off.

"No but's. Apologize to Sakura-chan and greet her properly first before questioning her."

Karin wanted to seethe in anger and irritation towards the pink haired girl but she knew better that she would be further embarrassed if she did go with her thoughts. Forcing to let go of her pride, she turned towards Sakura with a hard expression on her face, then bowed. "I apologize for being so rude to you."

"Hn."

The sound startled Itachi a bit. But his version of being startled is a light twitch on his nose. She sounded a lot like him! Her expressions, her one-syllable monologue, and the way she never show any single reaction. What is she? The pink haired version of them?

But needless to day, Itachi is interested of her.

* * *

 **Empress of Demons:**

 _Hello again, my precious, little ones~_

 _It has been long since I updated this story. I hope you all would forgive me for delaying this. I am preoccupied with school at the moment and I am afraid that my updates will become super slow._

 _Also, I just wanted to add that Itachi won't be seen in his own home or house because he's living with the Akatsuki in their shared dormitory in the campus._

 _Another thing, the romance level between Sakura and her fated mates will be kind of slow. Why? Because fast love is so boring. I actually believe that love takes time in developing or better yet, you won't know when will the cupid shoot your heart. I don't believe in 'Love at first sight'._


	8. The Uchiha and The Haruno

**Chapter Seven:** _First Meeting and First Hate_

Haruno Kizashi is a normally out-going and mischievous person. One would think that he would usually associate with people who were more cheerful and playful like him, but alas, they were proven wrong and they were shocked at seeing him with a person who was the opposite of him. Oh and that person wasn't just an average person you would always see. That person he was with was the Uchiha Clan's leader, Uchiha Fugaku! He is known for his unyielding strength, power, and wealth. He is scarcely impressed with other people who he deemed _'not fit enough to his standards'_ and he most not likely interacted with people who were overbearingly cheerful and downright annoying for him.

So, why was he with this man? A man who looked like an ordinary man. Someone you could easily find everywhere. No one special. But that was just because underneath that bright demeanor lies a vicious and deadly vampire who could easily snap your neck with just a flick of his wrist. Fugaku could vouch for his strength and power. He fought along side of him before and he witnessed Haruno Kizashi's power himself.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other, Fugaku," the Haruno patriarch greeted with his ever-wide smile. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Indeed," the said man responded. "I've been fine. What about you? I heard from my sources that you gained yourself a wife and a daughter."

"Yup!" he exclaimed. "My wife's name is Mebuki and my daughter's name is Sakura. I also knew that you had a wife and two sons. Care to share their names?"

"My wife's name is Mikoto. My eldest son and heir's name is Itachi and my youngest is Sasuke."

The magenta hair colored man takes note of the proud tone that his old friend emitted at the mention of his first son's name.

"Are you perhaps waiting for them to come and fetch you?" he questions.

Fugaku sighs. "Yes, unfortunately. My wife insisted that she and our sons would go here."

"That's great then. My wife also wanted to come here and fetch me. For sure, she would bring my daughter with her."

The brown haired man took an interest at what he said. If Kizashi's daughter had the same strength like her father, perhaps he could accept her as his daughter-in-law. It wouldn't be wrong since he and Kizashi have been friends for years. Now, the question is, would Kizashi's daughter accept one of his sons? It doesn't really matter to him if she chose Sasuke or Itachi or even both. But, the main question is, would she accept them?

Oh, who was he kidding? Itachi and Sasuke are very popular with the ladies, be it with children, teenagers, girls with boyfriends, wives with husbands, and even older women. No one gets away without being smitten to them. Heck, even their females cousins had a crush on them.

For sure, Kizashi's daughter would be the same as any other girl. It wouldn't be much any different and his son wouldn't have the hard time to woo her. Also, he could get rid of Sasuke's girlfriend, Karin, as his potential daughter-in-law. No offense to the Uzumaki Clan, but, honestly speaking, she isn't worth to be next Uchiha matriarch. He wondered how his youngest son could choose her.

"Fugaku!"

Both men look towards the direction of the voice and see a beautiful woman with luscious, black hair wearing formal kimono that probably cost more than your own car. Behind her, were two gorgeous males sporting the same hair color and eyes as their mother, pale skin, and toned body. The older male looked like Fugaku with the clear, tear troughs on his flawless face, he wore a simple, cotton, v-neck shirt, exposing a bit of his abs and an Uchiha fan necklace dangling in his neck and partnering up with black ripped jeans, and a brown boots. All in all, he looks like a model coming out of a rising modeling industry. The girls aren't really subtle in taking a glance at him, then blushing when he accidentally makes an eye contact at them. As for the younger one, he wore similar style like his brother but his v-neck shirt was black and covered with a leather jacket. He also had the Uchiha fan necklace in his neck. With his hair, styled up like chicken's butt, he apparently looks like a bad boy with a cold expression. The girls can't help but give him a dreamy smile.

Kizashi laughs, not unkindly. "My, my, you didn't tell me that you had two handsome sons, Fugaku. That one looks a lot like you," he stares at the direction of Itachi.

As soon as Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke arrive, they notice the man standing beside Fugaku. The older woman walks over to her husband and grabs his left arm, then eyes the magenta hair colored man warily. Even though she already married Fugaku, men couldn't get their eyes off her. Because let's be honest here, she looked so young, being a vampire and all. She looked like a woman in her 20's.

Kizashi notices the uncomfortable aura of the Uchiha matriarch and sends her a carefree and without malicious intent smile. It works and he can see her shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Hello," he waves at them with a grin. "My name is —" he was cut off.

"Kizashi!"

All five of them turn towards the direction of the voice and see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a simple kimono. She isn't comparable to Mikoto's beauty but her attractiveness is above average because some older men were giving her leering glances, much to Kizashi's chagrin.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto are shocked at seeing the person following —

"Sakura, my precious little girl!" Kizashi runs toward the pink haired girl, glomping her and hugging her very tightly. Unlike her father's cheerful greeting, she only greeted him with a blank face and a semi-hug before pushing him away. She straightens her clothes and moves toward her mother, ignoring her father's whining.

The Uchiha's sweatdropped. _"What a different personality..."_

Fugaku studies the teenager with an interest.

"Sakura-chan, if I knew you would be going here as well, we would have given you a lift!" Mikoto exclaims, going after the pink haired girl.

Mebuki glances at the black haired woman. "Sweetheart, do you know her?"

Sakura nodded. "She's my classmate's mother."

"Hello~" Mikoto greeted. "My name is Mikoto! That is my husband, Fugaku," she pointed at the brown haired man who nodded at her. "Then, those are my sons, Itachi and Sasuke," she gestured towards the two teens who bowed in greeting.

"Ah, my name is Mebuki and that whining man over there is Kizashi, my husband. Please don't mind him. He's always like that especially towards our only daughter," she smiles politely.

The Uchiha matriarch giggles.

To their children's eyes, the two women were getting along so well despite seeing each other for the first time. Sakura remains indifferent with the whole scenario. She glances at Itachi and Sasuke, only to see them, staring back at her. She keeps her gaze and stares head on, not backing down.

Both brothers are slightly surprised but smirked, then stared ahead of her as well.

Their staring contest lasted for 2 minutes only because an annoying voice called out to the youngest Uchiha's name. Coming towards their direction, was a red-haired girl wearing her usual slightly indecent clothing while holding a plastic, probably containing some refreshments. She almost tripped in her high heels because she was running. Sasuke's face might not show it but his aura said otherwise, he was expecting another dreadful moment with his fake girlfriend. As soon as the red haired girl reaches them, she bows her head to the Uchiha patriarch then flinging herself to her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Mikoto's right eye twitches at the informal greeting.

Mebuki is appalled at the shameless clinging of the red haired girl.

Fugaku's frown deepens.

Kizashi looks confused.

"Karin," Sasuke sighs before taking her hands off of him.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, don't you —" she stops her sentence mid-way when she notices a pink hair in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes flash and she turns around, glaring at Sakura with furious eyes. "Haruno, you're here again?" she hisses out. "Are you sure you're not following after my precious Sasuke-kun?" she accuses, earning a slight gasp from Mebuki and Mikoto, then a deeper frown from Fugaku and a pursed lips from Kizashi. Itachi subtly shakes his head.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks at Karin with a furious glare. "Karin!"

"Excuse me, but, are you initiating something to my daughter?" Mebuki's green eyes flash a menacing red color, a warning sign. Kizashi walks over to his daughter, placing a strong grip on her shoulder. "Fugaku, what is this obvious display of rudeness?" he questions.

Karin looks shocked. _"Shit. They are her parents?!"_

She feels a wave of strong power coming from the magenta hair colored man. She shivers and feels her knees shaking. _"What a strong power!"_

Kizashi has only released a little amount of his energy and yet, his intimidating aura was felt all over the airport. Several humans even fainted due to the tremendous pressure that Kizashi was forcing upon them. The security guards couldn't do anything because another wave of power surged them, making them stumble on to the floor. Oh yeah, he's the over-protective father, alright. No one messes with his precious daughter and gets away with it.

Sakura sighs, feeling a slight pity towards the innocent people.

"Otō-san, enough," she says.

"Sweetheart..." Kizashi trails off, hesitating a bit. He sighs and recoils his power. Instantly, everything clears and the people no longer feel suffocated. Karin sighs in relief.

"Karin, I would like to have a word with you. Please excuse us," Sasuke bows before dragging the red haired girl with him.

"I apologize for her behavior, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san. Karin is just... um..." Mikoto couldn't cover for her.

Fugaku steps up. "I will see to it that she apologizes to your daughter, Kizashi. Also, I would like to have a word with her after Sasuke."

His wife and eldest son shared a look of surprise. Fugaku is never one to initiate an apology on other's behalf and to think that he's willing to do it without so much as a strained to his face or pride. He is willing! A willing participant! That just means... Kizashi is an important friend of his!

* * *

"What was that back there?" Sasuke demanded as soon as they reached a secluded area, out of sight from prying eyes.

Karin snatches her arm away from him. "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't play dumb, Karin," he snaps at her. "You deliberately humiliated my family and I in front of them!"

"I did no such thing! I was merely showing them that their daughter was a leech because she couldn't get away from you!" she defended herself.

Sasuke wants to smack her so badly but he refrains from doing so. "That was a false accusation! Her father was friends with my father for years! Stop being so clingy and annoying. Show some respect and dignity for yourself, will you?"

The red haired girl was dumbstruck. She could feel the tears threatening to fall down. Her precious Sasuke-kun was being harsh with her. She could not take it. "N-No, I-I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-kun. I w-won't do it again. Please, don't be angry at me anymore."

"You seem to be forgetting that we are merely together because of a contract. Don't forget that we are not in a real relationship."

She knew that! Of course, she damn well know that! That's the reason why she was clingy and possessive of him because anytime, Sasuke could have terminated the contract and leave her. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She would scare all the girls away if she had to. She will do anything for her precious Sasuke-kun. She might sound obsessed but she deemed it as being in love.

"We are going back to them and you're going to apologize to them especially to her."

Karin stares at him, stunned. "W-What?! What do you mean? I have to lower down myself to the likes of them? Sasuke-kun, I can't do that! That would tarnish my reputation!"

"Tone down your pride, then. That should be easy enough," he responded, indifferently. He turns around and walks away, shoving his hands inside his pockets before leaving Karin by herself on that place.

As soon as he returns, he sees his father talking with Sakura's father. His mother and brother were having a conversation as well to Sakura and her mother. He trudges toward their direction and managing to get their attention all at once. He could see the confusion in his mother's face. She must be wondering where Karin went.

"Sasuke," Fugaku called out.

He tenses. "Hai, Otō-san?"

The Uchiha patriarch stared at him. _"Have you talked some sense to your girlfriend?"_

He gives a subtle nod.

He narrowed his eyes. _"Then I don't need to lecture her myself."_

Even if Itachi knew of their silent conversation, he didn't show it in his face, opting to keep his interest towards a certain pink haired female who was more preoccupied with her father.

The Uchiha heir couldn't form a certain word to the girl. Sure, she was like them, specifically him, but she was colder and more withdrawn than any Uchiha. Heck, even his own father knew not to be stiff all the damn time. Sakura has taken the ' _mysterious and cold_ ' demeanor more seriously. How could she even stay like that was beyond his theories. Seeing her for the first time in their house, he kind of expected her to be some sort of prodigy or anything along those lines but what he found out (after searching her profile on the internet) was... rather disappointing. There was a barely information about her. Her rank was still a genin and she didn't have a combat records. But he knew better than to conclude his findings as the main result of her mysterious character, he knew that she was hiding something. It was only a matter of time before she reveals it. Someone as intelligent as her (he read her teachers' comments about her intelligence), would already come up something that will surely impressed everyone. Take Shikamaru for example, he's the epitome of laziness and yet he was the first one to achieved the chūnin rank.

All of a sudden, Itachi blinks, confusion spreading into his mind. _"What am I thinking? Why was I preoccupied thinking about her? And, why am I caring about it in the first place?"_

Her mysteriousness, her unexpected actions, her cold words, her impassive face, everything flashes inside his mind, further rendering him into a confused and curious state. Their first meeting was just a greeting and yet, it had a great impact on him.

 _"I must be getting sick,"_ he settled on that thought although his eyes were straying to the rosette. His mind went completely blank.

 _"Yeah, I am getting sick."_


	9. Ultimate Meeting (Part 1)

**Chapter Eight:** _Meeting of the Clans_

Despite their not-so well-known reputation when it comes to wealth and power, they are considered to be one of the strongest clans, almost rivaling the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and the Hyūga. They are known for their unique traits and physical appearances. As well as their most powerful gift. They are called the Haruno Clan.

Unlike the Hyūga, they aren't separated by their status among the clan. There only have the head and the heir or heiress. In addition, the Haruno Clan is not like any other clan wherein the first child was always the next clan head. The elders chose the next head by giving all the children ranging from 5-7 years old a test of knowledge, endurance, mental strength, handling emotions, perseverance, quick-thinking, agility, speed, time reaction, strength, will, and power. Each test had different persons to do it. Then, the test will start at the age of 8-15 years old.

Some of the children performed better than the others and those other children were quick to get kicked out of the test by their own parents before they could further embarrass themselves. And out of those children, there's only one child who's skills aren't just skills of a trained warrior but an advanced skills that could label her as a prodigy of their clan. That child's name was Haruno Sakura. A pink haired child with the most clear, green eyes. It wasn't just her skills that make her special, it was also the shade of color of her hair.

The pink, red, and blonde hair colors are the most common types of hair colors of the Haruno Clan. However, Sakura's shade of pink hair differs from the rest because it greatly resembles the hair color of their current head's wife's hair color. It was so alike that she is often times mistaken as the only daughter of the clan head, named Mayumi.

The difference between Sakura and Mayumi was so vast like the distance between Heaven and Earth.

Sakura was kind of cold and quiet yet very polite in her own way. She deeply hated attention because she firmly believed that famous people were often targeted by their enemies. Also, she doesn't like people who underestimated her capabilities and strength. She loathes being weak and useless.

Mayumi, on the other hand, is quite sweet but had a mischievous personality inside of her. She is kind to other who are kind as well. Also, she gets jealous whenever the attention of the people is not on her. That's one of the reasons why she dislikes Sakura the most, out of all the children. She is always being compared by her father to Sakura. He always said that Sakura would take over the clan one day and lead the clan to its glory. That's a one way to show how much he is disappointed in her.

Two blades clash together with few sliced leaves slowly falling down between two fighters. Standing on both opposite sides, are Haruno Mayumi, the daughter of the clan head, and Haruno Sakura, the next head figure of the clan.

Mayumi's deep green eyes darkened even more at the sight of Sakura's tiredless state. She pressed her blade towards her direction deeper. "Do you want to know why I hated you so much? Why I loathed your guts? And how much I despised seeing you everyday?!"

Sakura doesn't say anything.

"You ruined my life!" she screamed. "Everyday, I would always get the brunt of my father's disappointment and anger and it was all because I couldn't become like you! What's so special about you? You're just nothing! You didn't come from a high status! If anything, you're like a servant! A low-life in the clan!"

With every word she jabbed at her, her attacks were becoming more vicious and faster. However, the title of a prodigy wasn't just a mere title to Sakura and so she met her blade with her own, crafted by her own father as a gift for her.

They dance through their swords under the sky's watchful eyes. As the audience gather around them, they continue to dance as if no one's there.

Until...

Mayumi released a series of rose petals and throwing them to Sakura who immediately released her cherry blossom petals and met the blade-like petals of Mayumi.

The crowd are in awe at the beautiful display of power.

Sakura, then, willed her petals to float and circled around the clan head's daughter. She flew at Mayumi, her sword ready to land the final blow to ensure her victory. Of course, she wasn't going to kill the heiress, she would just hit her pressure point.

Mayumi struggles to counter-attack Sakura's blade and her petals, but alas, she fails to do it and gets hit by the handle of Sakura's sword in the neck. She grunted in pain and fell forward, landing directly in the arms of her father who stared at the back of her daughter's head. Disappointment and slight anger swimming in his eyes.

The crowd quickly dispersed.

Sakura sheathed her sword and bowed at the clan head. "Haruko-sama."

"Sakura," he turned his head at her direction. "I apologized for my daughter's actions. She wasn't thinking clearly".

Despite the indifferent look in her face, she feels somewhat irritated by the clan head. Has he not know the fact that his own daughter was feeling insecure because of his stingy words? Just by looking at his face, she can already tell the answer to her own question.

"You may go home, Sakura. I'll tell your father about this little...predicament. And I apologize again," he says simply.

"It's fine, Haruko-sama. There's no need for an apology," she stated before turning around and leaving him in the field.

It might look disrespectful but the elders trained her to not show any respectable gestures to people who didn't deserve it. And to her, Haruno Haruko is not a respectable man to her.

As she was half-way out of the field, she heard the clan head called out her name with her sensitive hearing. She turns around and waits for him to say what he wants to say.

"Next week would be the Ultimate Clan Meeting wherein all the clan heads would be meeting in a secret place to discuss about the safety and dangers of our city. In addition, the clan heads are obliged to bring their children with them, however, since you were the chosen one to be the next clan head, you'll be coming with us next week. I will informed your father about this as well."

 _"Clans... that would mean... every clan whether big or small will come."_

"I understand. I will be ready by then," she says before continuing on her journey back home.

Her mind drifts back to meeting the clan head of the Uchiha's for the first time in the airport. Their conversation didn't last long because as soon as Karin came back and apologized to her with deep hatred swimming in her eyes, her father announced that they needed to go home and he apologized to Uchiha Fugaku for ending their reunion quite early.

Mikoto was quite disheartened but perked up when Mebuki offered to have a conversation with her again.

Itachi and Sasuke just nodded at her.

After that, everything became normal when she entered the school premises the next day. Although, Karin was clinging at Sasuke more than her usual all day and shooting her death glares from time to time. They managed to do half of the video inspite of Ino's loud complains about not putting enough make-up in her face and that her hair was not good, Naruto and Sasuke's heated argument about who's the better actor between them, Hinata's shy state and delaying the acting further, Lee's outrageous training he always proclaimed, and Ami's obvious flirting. Throughout the whole ordeal, she is tempted to leave them all and go home but she persevered and waited for them to finish their stupid antics.

Adding to her annoyance despite trying to be patient, Karin kept on pulling Sasuke away from her whenever she attempted to talk to him about the next scene and what he should be doing on that. She took the opportunity to talk to him when Karin went to the bathroom dragging Ino with her. She showed him her visualize procedure on that scene by letting a bit of her shield to wrap around his brain. She was careful to not let other things shown to him.

He nodded in understanding after she finished showing it. Unbeknownst to her, the youngest Uchiha was deeply in awe at her power. He couldn't help but be more curious of what she was hiding. He concluded that if she could control her power just like that, then she didn't deserve that genin rank. In fact, she should be a chūnin already. He wondered why she needed to keep a low profile.

The more he observed her, the more he is drawn by her mysterious personality. She was so withdrawn and she seemed to have a different perspective of life. He could tell when he noticed her one time, staring outside the window with a far look on her face. It looked like she almost wished she was free.

Free from what exactly?

That, he didn't know.

Then, he thought of her as a wind one time. They were filming in a hill and at that time, he called for a break. As usual, Lee and Naruto were fooling around, Hinata and Ino were chatting, Karin and Ami were having conversation with make-up products and new brand clothes, and he was sitting there a few feet away from them and _staring at her_. Yes, staring at her — that girl, with long, pink tresses and seemingly bright emerald eyes despite how cold her personality was. The wind was blowing her hair and she didn't seem to notice him staring intensely at her.

On that day, on that particular moment, Uchiha Sasuke felt an emotion he couldn't describe. However, this feeling would only come whenever he looked at her. He could feel his lips parting in awe as the sun's light shone on her lone figure on top of the hill. Her hair was shiny and soft-looking and her face...

His throat went dry.

Her face was _undeniably beautiful._

It was different from any girls or women he saw on a daily basis. Her face looked so natural and she was staring at him...

... Wait, what?

He could feel his face heating up and he promptly look away, not wanting to show his red face further. _What is he thinking?!_

Gosh, that was so embarrassing!

* * *

"A rogue has been spotted near the border of Suna and Iwa. Apprehend that filth immediately!" Haruko orders.

Sakura perches herself on the large tree's thick branch and looks ahead in the direction of the border. She crouches low before pushing herself forward to increase her speed until she was keeping up from her father's ridiculous fast pace. Everyone else was a few meters behind them.

"The rogue may or may not have gotten away already but we needed to be sure," her father started. "Sakura, I need you to cover up the possible escape routes."

"Yes, father," she darted off with some members following after her without any question.

This is one of the reason why the Haruno's are considered to be unbeatable when it comes to stealth and spying. They could communicate without talking, know each other's movements, and know how to work together by just making an eye contact or making a lead.

How did this happen again?

Let's start at the very beginning...

...

"Sweetie, are you finished?" Kizashi knocks on her daughter's door.

"Hai," she responds and opens the door, showing her outfit.

Sakura wore a dark red kimono with long sleeves and cherry blossom designs. The lower part of the kimono had its slit on both sides showing her legs which are covered with fishnet all the way to her mid-thigh and a knee-high, black boots. Her sword was placed at her left hip secured by her obi and another one for security measures. We can't have it falling off from her journey.

Her hair is styled into two low pigtails. The same hairstyle like Senju Tsunade.

"That looks great on you, sweetheart!" Mebuki squeals and glomps her daughter.

The Haruno patriarch criticizes her outfit. "Don't you think you're showing a bit too much skin in your lower part?" he was hinting on her exposed thighs despite the fishnet stockings covering it.

Mebuki looks down at her daughter's lower attire. "Oh, Kizashi! Our poor girl is already covered up. Do you want her to get a heat stroke?"

Kizashi shakes his head and mutters something about predators and that vampires couldn't get a heat stroke. Of course, he received a smack on his head from his lovely wife.

"Ouch, that hurts!" he pouted.

"You deserve it and quit whining like a baby! I can't believe you're a grown up man with that attitude of yours," she rolled her eyes.

Kizashi smiles mischievously. "Do you want me to show you how much of a man I am?" he whispers in her ear.

The rosette grimaces and turns around to block out the view of her father flirting with her mother. She slightly cringes when she hears her mother giggling.

 _"Ugh..."_

"Are you guys done flirting with one another?" she deadpanned.

Her mother giggles. "You'll experienced this one day, sweetie. Just you wait."

Her father quickly intervenes. "No way! I won't let any guy near my daughter!"

"You can't keep her from finding her mate... or in some cases, mates!"

"Yes, I can. Unless, of course, they managed to convince that they are deserving which is more unlikely to happen."

She slaps his arm. "Quit being so overprotective of Sakura."

"She doesn't even like anyone! Heck, she didn't have any crushes in which girls at her age would normally have."

"And who's fault is that? You exposed her to weaponry and fighting more than doting her on a normal childhood."

"She shows an exceptional strength and intelligence. You can't possibly ignore that, plus, our daughter likes training."

Sakura just watches her parents argue.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on their front door. She runs downstair and opens the door, revealing the clan head, his wife, and his only daughter. She bows wordlessly and opens the door wider for them to enter inside. She ignores Mayumi's glare thrown in her direction and directs them into the living room.

"Would you like to drink or eat anything, Haruko-sama, Yui-sama, and Mayumi-san?"

"No, thank you, Sakura," the clan head says.

Yui shakes her head gently and gives her a small smile. "It's alright, sweetie."

"I would like a glass of fresh water," Mayumi crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll get it right —"

"No," Haruko interjects, surprising his wife and daughter.

"Otō-sama?" Mayumi looks at him in confusion.

"We have traveled here for only 30 minutes and you're already tired? That shows you're not training enough," he explains curtly. "A Haruno never shows any weaknesses. With you, asking for a water means you're stamina is not enough."

Mayumi is completely shocked in her seat. "Otō-sama! How could you accuse me of such? She asked us a drink and if I wanted to —"

"Enough of that pointless reasoning," he commanded.

She gritted her teeth but otherwise didn't say anything. Her mother pats her arm to comfort her.

"Sakura, tell your father we need to go and that he will be coming with us as one of our bodyguards."

Her head snaps in his direction.


End file.
